Killing Me Softly
by TwiFan999
Summary: Bella Swan has always been a danger magnet, but when someone begins to stalk her, her father insists on hiring a bodyguard to keep her safe and enlists the help of someone from Bella's past...Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not in any danger," I assured my father with a roll of my eyes. Charlie was a cop, so it was in his nature to be overprotective. And being the only child, I got the brunt of it.

"Honey, humor me," my dad urged me. "You know your stuff when it comes to acting, I'll give you that. But when it comes to safety, I'm your guy."

"You're my _guy_?" I asked, unable to hold back a giggle. And even better…I knew my stuff when it came to acting? Hardly. I'd just happened to be in the right place at the right time. A film studio in Los Angeles had heard about an old legend involving the Quileute's and had decided to make a film about it.

They'd been in the area scouting locations one day and spied me walking to class. According to the gossip magazines, that was how I'd been 'discovered.' Someone had asked me if I'd take a small part in a movie to prove myself, and coincidentally, the role was that of a shy girl who was incredibly clumsy. It was as if the part had been made for me. I'd gotten rave reviews—much to my surprise—and the head of the studio offered me the lead in the film they'd originally been scouting for.

"Bella, death threats are nothing to joke about!" my dad insisted, breaking into my thoughts.

"Who's joking about them?" I muttered. But really…it had only been _one_ letter. Granted it hadn't been postmarked so it had been hand delivered, but they hadn't made it past security.

"I'm just asking you to take this a little more seriously. All I want is for you to get a bodyguard," he insisted.

"For twenty four hours a day?" I shot back. "As if my privacy isn't already compromised enough, let's add someone else to follow me around like a lost little puppy dog."

"Well, he wouldn't exactly be following you," he said.

_That _was enough to pique my curiosity. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

Charlie took a deep breath. "He'd be masquerading as your boyfriend."

"My _what_?" I shrieked. "No way in hell." The tabloids would have a field day with that; I'd never get any peace.

Charlie sighed and put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. "OK, I really didn't want to have to do this," he told me. "But if you don't get a bodyguard…I'm gonna tell Renee about the letters."

My gasp filled the room, and I could feel my face heating with anger. "You wouldn't dare!" I said in disbelief. My mother would have a heart attack and insist that I move in with her—no matter that it would be a danger to her. I love my mother, I really do. But there is no way I could live with her again.

"Honey, when it comes to your safety, there is nothing I wouldn't do," he said. His tone softened, and I knew he was freaked out about this.

"Dad, this is so not a big deal," I tried to assure him. But I knew he wouldn't believe me. In the year and a half since I'd left Forks, he hadn't been to New York once to visit me. The city sort of creeped him out. He liked normal—and New York City wasn't normal.

"It is to me."

I lifted my eyes to my dad's and sighed. He really was scared; I could see it in his face. And if all it was gonna take was a bodyguard to make him feel better, I could do that. I didn't _want_ to, but I _could_. "You win," I said quietly. "You can get me a bodyguard."

"Thank-you," he said sincerely.

I nodded. "Start…interviewing or…whatever it is you have to do to hire one," I said with a casual wave of my hand.

"I already have someone."

"You…of course you do," I said. I should've known. Charlie was the consummate Boy Scout; of course he'd have already hired one.

"You actually know him," he continued.

"I do?" I asked in surprise.

"He graduated with you. His name is Edward Cullen."

That was when my jaw dropped. "Wha—_Edward Cullen_?" I asked in disbelief.

My dad nodded. "Do you have a problem with Edward Cullen?"

"No," I squeaked. Unless you counted the fact that I'd had a crush on him the entire year and a half I'd attended Forks High school while he'd gone on unaware of my existence. Three years later, and I wasn't sure my crush had lessened.

I was pretty sure I was the only twenty-one year old in Hollywood not out playing the field. Lindsey Lohan, I'm not. And while I could lie to everyone else, I couldn't lie to myself. Edward Cullen had stolen my heart…without even trying.

"Good. Because he's here," Charlie announced.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella_

I felt myself frown instantly. "Edward went into security?" I was surprised—I'd pegged him for a male model or something equally untouchable. With his brooding good looks, he'd be runway gold.

"Edward?" my dad asked. I could see his lips twitching. "I didn't realize you two were on a first name basis."

I felt my cheeks heat. "Well…we're _not_…really," I muttered.

"Bells…I was teasing," he informed me.

For a cop, sometimes my dad wasn't really observant. Did he really not notice that my breaths were very nearly coming in gasps now? That I was wiping my sweaty palms on my ratty old jeans? "Right," I said, trying to force a smile; it didn't work. How was I going to get through _this_? Until graduation night, Edward hadn't even acknowledged my existence. I still wasn't sure why he'd even spoken to me then.

_I had had enough of the sappy memories. I wasn't, by nature, a sentimental person __**or**__ someone who enjoyed a party, but Jessica had insisted I attend her graduation party. I'd escaped the crowd the first chance I got. I was in Jessica's backyard, sitting on the swing that hung from the large oak. I was so lost in thought I hadn't even heard him approach, let alone sit down on the swing next to me. Edward could do that—sneak up on a person._

"_Hello." His voice was soft…mesmerizing even._

"_Hello," I said in surprise, straightening on the swing. His topaz colored eyes were almost glowing in the shadowy sky and he smiled at me—the crooked smile I'd been admiring from afar for the last year and a half._

"_Suddenly you're the talk of the town."_

_I laughed weakly. "Yeah," I agreed. A production company had come to Forks—La Push, more specifically—to research a legend regarding the Native American Quileute tribe claiming that they were descendents of wolves. They'd held an open casting call in Forks, and while I hadn't attended, one of the producers had approached me while scouting the high school and asked me to read for one of the parts. I did, after he'd talked me into it, and he'd been charmed by my timidity and awkwardness (his words…not mine) and had asked me to go to Los Angeles to read again for the man who was going to produce the movie. When I'd refused; he'd offered to pay for my flight down and back, as well as my accommodations. I didn't know much about Hollywood, but I was pretty sure that was unprecedented for an unknown trying out for a part. "But, you know…you aren't really somebody until the café names a salad or something after you," I said with a nervous laugh. Then I almost groaned. Had I really just said that out loud?_

_Edward chuckled. _"_Are you gonna miss it…here in Forks?" he probed._

_I smiled wistfully. "Yeah, I think I am," I answered honestly. Especially seeing _him_ every day. But now that high school was over, so was any opportunity with_ _him._

"_You're leaving tomorrow?" he asked._

_I nodded silently. Word traveled fast in a small town._

"_I bet your father is going to miss you."_

"_I'll miss him, too," I said with a sad smile._

"_But I bet he's really happy for you."_

_I laughed. "I think he'd be happier if I was going to college."_

"_There will be plenty of time for that," he told me. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

"_That's what I keep telling myself," I said uncertainly._

"_Do you not want to go?" he asked thoughtfully._

_I shrugged. "I'm…trying to branch out," I told him with a nervous grin, still unable to believe we were having an actual conversation. This was more than he'd spoken to me in eighteen months! "And be more daring."_

"_I think packing up and moving to Hollywood is a pretty good start," he said._

"_Me, too," I agreed quickly, turning towards house when I heard someone call my name. "It was nice to finally talk to you, Edward Cullen," I said as I stood up, suddenly anxious to get away from him. He looked almost…dangerous in the twilight._

_He didn't say anything, but his arm snaked out and like lightening, I was sitting in his lap on the other swing, my hands gripping his shoulders to keep from falling—needless to say, I didn't want to get away anymore._

"_What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. His eyes were glued to my lips, making my heartbeat accelerate._

"_I'm helping you…branch out…be more daring." His whispered as his head descended. When his lips touched mine, they were ice cold. But the sensation was new, and I gasped, my lips parting instantly. Edward's tongue traced along my bottom lip before moving forward leisurely as if to give me a chance to pull away. _

_Instead, I tightened my grip on his shoulders, surprised by how hard and cold his body was beneath his clothes. My tongue thrust forward in search of his, and I shivered at the contact. He lifted a hand to my cheek, his cool fingertips tracing along my jawbone before resting just beneath my chin, tilting my head up. One of my hands moved to the nape of his neck, the other tangled in the bronze hair on the back of his head. _

_When I shimmied my body closer to his, Edward flew to his feet. My body slid down his, placing me on my feet. He let go of me immediately, and I struggled to catch my balance._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered when I finally straightened. My breathing was ragged._

"_I've wanted to do that for a year and a half," he whispered, his eyes darker than they'd been just a few moments ago._

_I studied his face in shock and realized I was looking for the truth._

"_It was worth the wait," he said as if in awe. He lifted a hand to my cheek and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. "Good bye, Bella."_

_And just as swiftly as he'd come, he was gone._

I nearly sighed at the memory. It hadn't been my first kiss, but it had been my last. Off-screen, anyway. Sometimes I wondered if it had even happened at all, or if I'd imagined it. But then my lips would start to tingle...and I'd know. It had definitely happened.

At the knock on the my door, I looked down at my attire and groaned inwardly. I was wearing a ratty old t-shirt I'd had since high school and a pair of worn jeans that were just as old. But I didn't know why I was worried. Edward Cullen wasn't going to remember what I'd worn in high school.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

The first thing I noticed when I walked into Isabella Swan's apartment was the t-shirt she'd favored through most of high school. But she'd filled out some, and it stretched a little tighter across her chest. It was even more flattering on her than it had been back then. The dark green color complemented her hair and her complexion, and the saying on it, _Live Happily Ever Now _had become one of my favorites. And not just because of what was underneath it...though I was willing to admit it had certainly helped.

I lifted my eyes from her t-shirt to her face and had to bite back a grin. Bella's cheeks were scorching red as if she assumed I'd been checking out her chest, and her heartbeat began to accelerate. She smelled even better than I remembered, even from all the way across the room. I could feel the venom filling my mouth as her scent filled my nostrils. "Bella," I finally said, watching as she swallowed nervously.

"Hello, Edward."


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward_

I was playing with fire when I'd agreed to protect Bella Swan...putting the existence of my very kind on the line. But for two reasons, I'd been unable to say no.

The first was Carlisle. He'd never asked me for anything, but he'd asked me for _this_—to help keep his best friend's daughter safe. How could I say no to the man who'd shown me such paternal love and compassion for the past hundred years? The answer to that was simple: I _couldn't._

The second reason—Bella herself. There was something about her that was like a magnet for me. I'd struggled for an entire year and a half to stay away from her, and in the end it had proved impossible. I'd longed to taste her, but instead of the blood I'd craved, I'd settled for her lips. That had proved nearly as dangerous, as she'd awoken a beast in me I hadn't known existed.

When this opportunity had presented itself, I'd been no more capable of staying away now than I'd been at that time.

But then Carlisle and Chief Swan had come up with the idea that this would work best if I played the part of her boyfriend instead of her bodyguard. I hadn't liked that part, but I'd do what needed to be done…whatever it took to keep her safe. Pretending to be her boyfriend…_pretending_ to adore her wasn't going to be a stretch—I already _did;_I always had.

"Did you give the letter to the local authorities?" I asked Charlie, pulling my thoughts away from Bella in her clingy t-shirt and worn jeans.

When Charlie growled, I had to bite back a grin. It was hearty for a human—I'd give the man that—but it was nothing compared to the vampire growling and snarling I was used to. "No," he answered crossly. "My stubborn daughter was afraid the press would catch wind of it, so she wouldn't let me give it to them. She hid it on me."

"_You_ try to deal with paparazzi," Bella muttered as she stood. She disappeared from the room only to return a minute later, stopping to stand in front of the chair I sat on; I had to hold my breath at the succulent aroma of blood coursing through her veins. She took a deep breath and held the envelope in her hands up. "You won't give it to the authorities?" she asked quietly.

I studied her face for a moment before answering, softening my voice in an effort to encourage her. "Bella, I'm going to do whatever I can to resolve this situation myself."

She nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer, and handed me the envelope.

"It's already been compromised," Charlie told me as Bella returned to the chair she'd vacated. "First the security guard, then Bella."

"You touched it, too," she reminded him defiantly; I had to hold back a grin at that.

I pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope and unfolded it, my eyes scouring every hand-written word, every inch of the letter. "The guys no novice," I deduced instantly, turning it over in my hands. And from the scent, I could tell he wasn't human, either.

Charlie nodded. "That's what I thought, too," he said.

"I'll see if there are any fingerprints on it," I told them. "But I doubt we're going to find any, besides the ones we already know about." I folded the note back up and put it, along with the envelope, in the breast pocket of my blazer. "Have you noticed anything odd going on around you lately?" I asked, turning to Bella.

She laughed weakly. "It's New York. There are always odd things going on," she said evasively.

I nodded, leaning forward so my elbows were resting on my thighs. "If we're going to do this, Bella, I need to know that you're on board."

"I'm on board," she told me. "I gave the OK to call you, didn't I?"

"Were you just trying to pacify your father?" I asked.

"Yes," Charlie said before Bella could answer.

"Dad!" she said angrily. Bella shook her head and sighed, then looked at me. "If…having you…_protect_ me will give my dad peace of mind, then I'm willing to do that."

"At any cost?" I pressed.

"Well…" She sighed again. "It's _one_ letter."

"Isn't this why they shut down production on this movie three months ago?" I asked.

"How did you find out about that?" she returned in disbelief.

"I told him everything, Bells," her father said.

"Dad, the letters stopped! The fact that it happened at the same time they called the movie off was a coincidence," she insisted.

"What if it's not?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "I don't…you think someone from the reservation is sending me these letters?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't know _who_ is sending you these letters, Bella. But it's worth finding out. Death threats aren't to be taken lightly," I warned her. _Especially _death threats from vampires.

"I'm not…taking it lightly," she argued. "But I just…things like this happen to…people in movies all the time. Whoever this is will eventually get bored and move on to someone else."

"That's not typically what happens, Bella," I informed her, the fact that she was unable to refer to herself as a celebrity not escaping my attention. "Either he'll kill you…or he'll get himself killed stalking you." I watched as she shuddered at the thought.

"You're being incredibly naïve about this," her father said.

I cleared my throat in an effort to interrupt them. "I'm not gonna do this if you're not going to take it seriously," I told her, my gaze piercing.

Bella ducked her head guiltily, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm gonna take this seriously," she told me.

"You'll do what I say, Bella. If I say move, you _move_. I say run, you run like hell," I said firmly.

Bella lifted her head and nodded, meeting my gaze once again. "Whatever you say," she conceded.

"Bells, this is for your safety," her father told her.

"I know," she assured him.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

I knew he was right. My father was more informed about these things than I was, and he was constantly scolding me, telling me how he loved that I tried to see the best in everyone, but I needed to be less naïve. But I liked to see the best in everyone.

I locked my gaze with Edward's, nodding once again, this time more firmly. "You say run…I run like hell."

He smiled softly at me, making my heart jump that familiar jump it had made during my hear and a half at Forks High School whenever he'd happened to glance my way. "Good," he said earnestly.

I had to bite back a sigh—this side of Edward—this take charge part of him…was pretty damn hot. And the way he looked…he was rocking the blazer trend. It was black, made from twill—and the shirt he was wearing underneath was white with red and gray plaid, the top button undone. A pair of faded light jeans with a pair of worn sneakers completed the outfit. His clothes may have been casual, but he was dressed to the nines. I wrinkled my nose as I looked once again down at my own outfit. Oh, what he must think.

"Bella? Are you OK?" Edward asked.

My eyes flew to his and I nodded. "Fine," I managed to squeak, settling in to listen as Edward and my dad volleyed ideas back and forth on how to keep me safe.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

"Are you OK?" I asked her a few hours later.

Bella turned to look at me, a weak smile on her heart-shaped face. "I'm fine," she answered, obviously lying. When her father's flight departed, her mood had instantly sobered.

"You miss him when he goes," I commented.

She tore her gaze away from the taxi window as it pulled away from the curb at LaGuardia Airport and turned to me, then shrugged. "I never really saw him that much until I moved in with him, and then…" she sighed looking out the window again. "It just went by too fast," she muttered.

"Do you ever go home to Forks?" I asked.

"Not very often," she admitted, ashamed by the fact.

"Why not?" I pressed.

"Charlie's…busy. I don't want him to have to…rearrange his life to accommodate me," she insisted.

I laughed softly, surprised by her unselfishness. I'd been wrong in guessing that life in Forks had become too mundane for the celebrity lifestyle I'd assumed she'd been living. "He's your father, Bella. I think he'd rearrange Heaven and Earth if you told him you wanted to come for a visit."

Bella chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "Maybe," she said, her gaze moving toward the sky as yet another plane departed.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

I hadn't noticed it in the taxi; I'd been too preoccupied with my dad leaving. But now that we were back at my apartment, I was extremely aware that Edward and I were alone. I'd never before realized what a powerful presence he had…or how small my apartment was. I desperately needed to get away from the man who'd been invading my dreams since I was sixteen years old.

"Ummm…I'm gonna go call Jacob," I said, pulling my cell phone out of the pocket of my black hoodie.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked.

"A friend from home," I answered. "He lives on the reservation. I just wanna fill him in on what's going on."

"Jacob _Black_?"

I nodded. "Mmm hmm." I headed for my bedroom and gasped when Edward appeared in front of me as if from nowhere—a maneuver he'd somehow managed to perfect in high school. I turned around and looked back to where he'd just been standing. "Wha—"

He snagged the phone from my hand. "You can't call Jacob," he said firmly.

I could feel my gaze harden, and I laughed in disbelief. "Why not?" I asked, reaching for it. But he was quick to pull it out of my grasp. "Give me my phone!"

"Well, you _can_ call him, but you can't tell him what's going on," Edward informed me firmly, holding my phone back out to me.

"Oh, what? You think _Jacob_ is in on this?" I asked with a laugh as I took it back.

Edward shook his head. "I didn't say that. But the fact of the matter…is that we _don't_ know who is in on this. Or who isn't."

"Well I know _Jacob_ isn't," I insisted.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "If you're going to be defiant every step of the way, this is going to be incredibly difficult."

"But it's Jacob," I whispered.

"I'm not saying Jacob is in on this," he told me. "But…he might know the person who is and if he said something to them, even without meaning to…"

I sighed. "I know," I finally conceded, stuffing my cell phone back into the pocket of my hoodie. "I won't say anything to him."

"But it might be a good idea to tell him we're dating."

"What?" I asked in surprise, my eyes full of shock, I was sure.

"Are you two close?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"Don't you think he'll find it odd if you suddenly start dating someone you went to high school with and didn't tell him about it?"

"It's just…awkward," I admitted, my cheeks turning bright red. "Jacob has a little bit of a…crush on me," I muttered. "We don't usually talk about who I date." OK, so I didn't ever date, but Edward certainly didn't need to know that.

"It's either you or the tabloids, Bella," he told me.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

Bella took a deep breath and I noticed for the first time how lifeless her eyes looked, how sunken in her cheek bones were. She wasn't as immune to what was going on as she was pretending. "Right. It'll be better…and more believable coming from me."

"Bella, are you sure you're OK with this?" I asked, concerned.

"Pretending that we're a couple?"

I nodded. "We could find another way if that's what you want," I told her.

"I just…" She shook her head. "I know it shouldn't bother me. But…the tabloids print enough lies about me without me _intentionally_ giving them one to print."

"It's for a good reason," I reminded her.

"I know," she agreed. "And…thanks, Edward. If I…seem to be a little resistant at first, just call me on it. I've just…lost a lot of freedom to the press and now this…person is taking even more of it away." She laughed bitterly. "Whoever he is."

"It won't be forever, Bella."

"I know."

"I won't let anyone hurt you," I said fiercely.

Relief flooded her eyes before she smiled weakly. "I believe you," she said before disappearing into her room.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

I'd tried to convince myself that nothing was going on, and it had been easy to believe that when my dad was here. But I was quickly realizing that it was Charlie who made me feel safe, and while I believed Edward when he said he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, it wasn't quite the same as having Charlie here.

I pulled a spare set of blankets and sheets from the walk in closet in my bedroom and returned to the living room. "I just need to strip the bed in the guest room. My dad slept in it last night, so I want to put a fresh set of bedding on it for you."

"Thank you," Edward said as he looked up from his laptop. He'd spread his things out on the coffee table in my living room.

I nodded, and then made my way into the guest room to get it ready for him.

After finishing up, I made my way into the kitchen and was looking through the refrigerator to see what I had that could be used for supper. I sighed as I closed the door and then returned to the living room. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really," Edward answered, barely looking up.

"Well, I am. I'm going to the produce stand down on the corner to get some fresh vegetables."

Edward closed his laptop. "Great," he said, standing. "You can debut me."

"Debut you?" I asked in confusion.

"As your new boyfriend," he reminded me.

"Right," I said, suddenly rethinking the vegetable stand idea.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

When I laced my fingers with hers, Bella gasped and would have pulled away if I hadn't tightened my grip. "Your hands are freezing," she said breathlessly.

"Poor circulation," I told her as the elevator doors slid open, thankful that I didn't have the same human reaction a mere mortal would have. Otherwise, my own heart would have been racing. For as long as I could remember, I'd wanted to touch her.

Bella laughed nervously as the stepped off the elevator. "More like _no_ circulation," she informed me.

I chuckled as we made our way onto the sidewalk and into the sunlight. It was a good thing I'd had human blood before I'd made the trip. It was the only thing that kept me from glimmering in the sunlight. I was going to have to contact Carlisle so I could find a way to get more. "So, you like New York?" I asked.

"I like the fact that there are hundreds of people on the sidewalk at any given time," she explained. "It makes me harder to spot."

I nodded. "As opposed to Los Angeles?"

"It's not as easy to go incognito in L.A.," she told me. "So I sold my place there and rented the apartment here. I only go back to California for appearances and shoots."

"It makes sense," I agreed as I stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the sign to indicate that it was OK for us cross. I heard a shutter and clenched Bella's hand tighter in mine, using my strength to pull her against my chest.

She gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

"Camera," I answered her unasked question softly.

When I lifted my fingertips to her cheek and bent to kiss her on the forehead, I heard her heartbeat accelerate and felt her hands clench mine ever so slightly tighter.

Maybe this was going to go better than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

It was so sweltering in my apartment that even my thinnest tank top and shortest shorts were sticking to me. I kicked the sheets to the foot of the bed and turned to look at the clock on my nightstand. One a.m., and I was wide awake. New York was in the middle of a heat wave, and I'd awoken a few minutes ago to find that the air conditioning in my building wasn't working. Again. I pulled my tank top away from chest and it promptly fell back against my flesh. I was sticky, and it felt like my sweat had me glued to the sheets. I reached for my fan and turned it on high, then lay back down and tried to sleep. But it was no use.

As if the scorching heat wasn't bad enough, _Edward Cullen _was sleeping in the bedroom next to mine. _I'd _be lucky if I got even one wink of sleep while we were under the same roof. When three o'clock rolled around and slumber was still eluding me, I decided that if I couldn't stop thinking of Edward I could at least cool off. After changing into my black bathing suit—one piece, of course—I grabbed my towel and headed down to the pool.

Dropping the towel onto the nearest lounge chair and untying the loose knot at my waist, the silk robe I'd been wearing pooled at my feet. Making my way to the deep end of the pool, I didn't hesitate as I dove in. Once I surfaced, I breathed a sigh of relief. The cool water felt good against my hot skin; I wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. I swam back to the deep end of the pool, surfacing when I reached the edge. I gasped when I saw a figure crouched there.

"You scared me," I said, surprised by the intensity in my voice.

Edward tilted his head to the side. "Bella," he said. His tone was soft but chastising.

I couldn't meet his gaze; I knew I'd broken the rules. And gotten busted my first time out. I sucked.

"Sneaking out?"

"I didn't want to wake you," I said softly, my eyes returning to him. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of flip-flops. And despite his simple attire, he _still_ managed to look incredible.

"I wasn't sleeping," he informed me.

"I'm sorry the air conditioning isn't working," I said. "This heat is unbearable."

He shook his head. "It's not the heat, Bella. It's my job to keep you safe," he reminded me. "Whether it's three in the morning or three in the afternoon. And you promised you weren't going to be difficult."

"I'm not trying to be," I insisted stubbornly. "I just don't want to have to _bother_ you every time I want to do something simple like…go for a swim."

"It's not a bother, Bella," he assured me with a smirk. God, his smirk was sexy. "Am I gonna have to tie you up?" he asked in a teasing tone.

I felt my cheeks flush; under the right circumstances, I think I'd enjoy being tied up by Edward Cullen. "No," I said. "But I'm not ready to get out yet."

"That's fine," Edward told me. "I'll wait until you're done."

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

I had no sooner sat down in one of the lounge chairs when my cell phone rang. Pulling it out of my back pocket, I groaned as I looked at the caller ID. There was no way to avoid my sister's wrath, so I hit the talk button and lifted the phone to my ear. I didn't even get a chance to say 'hello' before Alice started in.

"You purposefully waited until I'd gone hunting to decide to leave!" she accused me.

A chuckle escaped; my sister could be a real spitfire. "Hello to you, too, Alice. "

"Edward—"

"If you had found out I was going to come to New York to protect Bella, you would have tried to talk me out of it," I interrupted.

"Of course I would have!" she agreed fervently.

"Hence my decision to wait."

Alice sighed and softened her voice. "Edward, you have expressed many times that you'd rather die than change a human."

"And I _would_."

"But Bella's the one," she said softly. "You _know_ that! I know you think you're strong Edward, and you _are._ But this is beyond even _your_ capabilities. You _won't_ be able to resist."

"I will, Alice," I promised, trying to be insistent. But I wasn't as confident as I'd hoped.

My sister sighed. "When you change her—"

"I _won't_ change her," I argued.

"_When _you change her," Alice continued, "you're going to be devastated by what you've done."

"I _won't _change her." The fervent tone in my voice did nothing to convince either one of us.

"It's not by your choosing…it's in our…" Alice laughed bitterly. "I was going to say blood."

"Nice, Alice," I commented dryly.

"It's part of who we are, Edward. When we find the one we're supposed to be with, that's _it_. It's only a matter of time."

"Do you not trust me, Alice?"

"With my life," she said softly.

"But not with Bella's," I concluded.

Alice took a deep breath. "I…_don't_, Edward. You can't control yourself to this extreme." Her tone was pleading.

"I have to go, Alice," I said, unable to keep the edge from my voice.

"If you need anything, Edward, Jasper and I can be there in a heartbeat."

"I'll be fine." I hung up.

Alice had informed me when Bella had first arrived in Forks that she was the one…not that she'd needed to. I'd known the second I'd laid eyes on Bella that she was meant to be mine. That was why I'd spent my last year and a half of high school steering clear of her; no one deserved a life like mine. Bella beckoned to me with an intensity I'd never known before, and she didn't even realize it. It had become second nature for me to fight my craving for her. But then again, I'd never been in such close proximity to her…while she was awake.

When I'd found out she was leaving Forks the day after graduation to start working on a movie, I hadn't thought twice. A little piece of her _had _to stay behind with me. So I'd shown up in Jessica's backyard at the graduation party and stolen a kiss from Bella. I'd wanted to lead up to it, or at least be able to carry on a conversation with her first. But I hadn't been able to. My desire had been overpowering, and I'd kissed her immediately. The memory of her lips beneath mine nearly made me growl.

OK…so maybe Alice _did _have reason to be wary.

With a sigh, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket again and hit number 2 on my speed dial. "Yeah, you might want to come to New York," I said before she could say hello. "And bring human blood. Lots of human blood."

Human blood gave me more strength. And while it was best fresh from the body, donated bags would have to do.

* * *

><p>It was almost five a.m. before I heard Bella's breathing even out as she finally found slumber. If she was finding it difficult to sleep because of the heat that was something I could help her with. My body temperature was cool enough to make an air conditioner jealous. Soundlessly making my way into her bedroom and stripping down to my boxers, I climbed into bed beside her. As soon as my skin touched hers, she instantly moved to rest against me, tangling her legs with my cooler ones. But her eyes didn't open.<p>

I inhaled sharply at the contact and closed my eyes as I tried to think of something besides Bella draped around me. When I regained my self-control, I opened my eyes and reached for her forehead, using the tips of my fingers to softly wipe away the droplets of sweat lingering there. My hand moved to reach underneath her tank top, resting on the skin at her waist. She was as hot as a furnace. No wonder she couldn't find sleep.

I took a deep breath and let her scent wash over me, grinding my teeth as desire gripped me.

Damn Alice for always being right.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

The fact that I was able to maintain comfort no matter which position I was in certainly was handy, especially now. I had barely moved an inch so as not to wake Bella, but she'd managed to wrap herself around me even more. I hadn't thought that was possible. Sighing, I tried to force my thoughts elsewhere; thinking of being in bed with Bella was much too dangerous.

It was eleven o'clock and I still hadn't heard from Alice. She was too far away for me to be able to read her thoughts, and I wondered when she and Jasper would arrive. Human blood was essential if I was going to be out in the sun. The thought of Bella being in such hectic surroundings didn't please me, but I knew it was essential to lure whoever was stalking her out into the open.

She stirred in her sleep, and then murmured, "Edward." I felt my breath catch as I studied her face; I hadn't misheard her. Was she dreaming about _me_? She took a deep breath before her body when still again; she was constantly making little sighing noises in her sleep.

My body remained still until I felt her heartbeat quicken, a sign that her body was waking up, and then I slipped out of her bed.

* * *

><p>I'd already changed and run my fingers through my hair when Bella walked into the living room five minutes later. She'd worn a tank top and panties to bed, but she'd pulled on a pair of shorts and thrown her hair into a pony tail before coming out of her room. "Did you sleep OK?" I looked up from my laptop; it was almost noon now.<p>

"Surprisingly, I _did_. I didn't wake up once, despite this crazy heat," she told me. As if on cue, the cool air started to circulate throughout her apartment and she sighed. "The air conditioner is working again," she said appreciatively.

She disappeared into the bathroom only to reappear a few minutes later, her face freshly scrubbed, her breath minty fresh. She went into her bedroom and came out in a pair of fresh shorts and t-shirt with sneakers on.

"I'm going for a run," she announced.

"Are you sure that's safe?" I asked, moving into a sitting position.

"Am I supposed to stop living my life because someone is sending me threatening letters?" she asked angrily.

The chuckle I tried to hold back escaped. "That's not what I meant. As I remember, Bella, you could hardly _walk_ in high school."

Bella's expression softened and she laughed. "As _I_ remember, you hardly _knew_ me in high school."

"I hardly _spoke_ to you," I corrected her. "There's a difference."

"Why was that, by the way?" she asked quickly.

"That I hardly spoke to you?"

She nodded.

"It wouldn't…have been good for you, Bella," I said softly, being as evasive as I could be.

"You should have been an actor. You're very good at drama," she informed me.

"I'm not trying to be dramatic, Bella. It wouldn't have been good for us to be involved back then," I insisted.

"What about now?" she blurted.

"Is that an invitation?" I returned.

"I…no," she said, cheeks blazing. "Are you coming running with me?" I could tell she was desperate to change the subject.

I grinned; getting her heartbeat racing was entertaining. "Is _that_ an invitation?"

Bella stood there for a moment, apparently speechless. "I'm…going running now," she said awkwardly.

I stood up. "Just let me change." My clothes were in the guest room, and it only took me a moment to change into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"It's ninety degrees out," she informed me as I returned to the living room.

"And…?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wear shorts?" she asked with a frown.

"Positive," I said as I led the way out of her apartment and to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stopping at the elevator and pressing the down button.

"Aren't you trying to get some exercise in?"

She grinned. "Yes. But stairs aren't good for me. I trip on them. A_ lot._" She stepped onto the elevator and I followed.

"Good thinking."

When the doors opened on the ground floor, my ears perked up and I could hear the thoughts of the people outside.

_Come on, Isabella Swan. Get out here already so I can get my shot and get out of this weather._

_I hope I can get a juicy picture. For God's sake, does the girl even __**date? **__I don't understand the publics fascination with her._

_I hope that bronze haired guy that was with her last night is with her again. I'd get an __**insane **__amount of money for a picture of her with a mystery man._

Instinctively, I reached for her hand and she looked down as I linked my fingers through hers. "Just in case anyone is watching," I commented.

She laughed. "I don't think I'm going to get used to this."

"If we're lucky, we'll catch whoever is doing this _soon_, and you won't have to."

As soon as we stepped out of the building people with cameras rushed forward and I pulled Bella against my side, purely a protective measure (or so I told myself.)

"Who's this, Isabella?" one of them yelled.

"Are you two serious?" another asked.

"Did he spend the night, Isabella?"

Bella turned to me with an amused grin, and I did my best to look like a deer in the headlights. "Central Park is this way," she said teasingly as she pulled away from me and started running.

Amazing. She'd managed to completely ignore the photogs.

* * *

><p>"You don't have a single drop of sweat on you," Bella said, an expression of amazement on her face an hour and a half later as we walked into her apartment. She guzzled down another drink of water.<p>

"It's my job to stay in shape," I reminded her.

"It's mine, too," she shot back. "But _my_ sweat is dripping like Niagara Falls."

"You don't smell very well, either," I teased.

She gave me a dirty look. "Thanks a lot," she said dryly as she headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>As soon as Bella disappeared into the bathroom, I pulled open the front door and made my way to the apartment next door. "I'm nearly dying of thirst!"<p>

Alice reached into the green cooler sitting on the floor, pulled a pint of human blood out and tossed it flawlessly in my direction. "Climbing into bed with her, Edward?" she scolded.

"The air conditioner was out," I said, defending myself as I caught the bag and immediately sunk my teeth into it; the taste made me sigh. It wasn't quite as good as I imagined Bella's would be, but it would certainly do the trick.

"You're playing with fire," my sister warned.

"Emmett would certainly approve," Jasper remarked dryly from his chair at the kitchen table.

"Thanks for coming," I said as I took the chair across from him.

"Of course we would come, Edward," Alice said as she sat down on Jasper's lap. "It amazes me that you think you can do things like this on your own."

"Like what?"

Alice gave me a stern look. "Be _anywhere_ in Bella Swan's vicinity and maintain your control," she remarked dryly.

"Yes, well…I'm quickly coming around to your way of thinking on that," I admitted. "Did Carlisle get the letter?" I asked. It had gone back to Forks with Charlie, and he'd promised to pass it on to him.

Alice nodded. "You were right. It reeks of vampire. But he didn't recognize the scent."

"Neither did I," I told her.

Jasper took a deep breath. "This could get ugly," he informed me.

I nodded warily.

"Someone obviously doesn't want the Quileute legend getting out," Alice said.

"They don't want our existence to be discovered," I agreed.

"Do you know what that would mean for all of us if it _was_?" Jasper asked.

Alice shuddered at the thought.

"I don't blame _them_," I said. "I just don't understand why they're targeting Bella. If the media were to get a hold of the fact that she's being stalked, it would catapult her even further into the spotlight—if that's possible—taking the movie with it. What are they going to gain from _that_?"

"What if they aren't trying to keep everything a secret?" Jasper asked. "What if they _want_ our kind to be discovered?"

"Why would they want that?" I asked with a frown.

"Fear," Jasper said quietly.

"Go on." I could feel my jaw begin to tick. I was pretty sure I knew where he was going with this.

"Very few of us survive without actually using humans for sustenance, Edward. And for those who do feed off of them, what do they always say?"

"Human fear is like a drug."

Jasper nodded. "If that's the case, and they're _not_ concerned with discovery, who better to take out than Bella Swan?"

"It certainly sends the message that _no one _is safe," Alice concluded.

"Then there's more than just one of our kind behind all of this. And you know what that means," Jasper said, his eyes serious.

I tossed the empty bag into the trash can across the room. "All bets are off."


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

"Bella, what do you think about going back to Forks?" I asked casually, trying to broach the subject later that evening as we were lounging in her apartment. The air conditioning was on the fritz again, and she was wearing a white tank top and pair of dark green shorts. She probably had no idea how tempting she was. If things kept up like this, I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stay away from her. Earlier in the park, her heart had been racing while we'd been running and the scent of her blood pulsing through her veins had made my mouth instantly fill with venom.

She looked up from the script in her lap. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Forks," I repeated. "What do you think about going back for a little while?" After my discussion with Alice and Jasper, I realized the only thing I knew for certain was that Bella was in danger. The question was _why_. Was she being targeted because, as Jasper had suggested, she was in the spotlight and it would cause mass hysteria if someone so well known was attacked by a vampire—creatures whose existence by all counts was that of merely legends and myths? Was someone trying to make our existence known to man?

Or was it simply coincidental? I doubted the second one; for Bella to come into contact with more than one coven of vampires in her lifetime was extremely unlikely.

"Why?" she asked, bristling immediately. Maybe it had been a mistake to even mention it.

"I can protect you better there," I explained. But the fact of the matter was there's safety in numbers, and there were a lot of Cullens in Forks.

Bella laughed humorlessly. "OK, we both know that whoever this is, they're only bothering with me because I happen to be in the spotlight right now. If I run away and hide, he'll just move on to someone else."

"Maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing," I said softly.

"Of course it would!" she argued. "If I let him drive me into hiding, then he _wins_. And…what happens when I'm thrown back into the spotlight again?"

I couldn't hold back a sigh. "Maybe there's more at play here than you realize," I suggested gravely.

She lifted her eyebrows. "_Is_ there?"

"I'm not sure yet," I answered.

"Then why is your jaw ticking?" she shot back.

"I—because you're a _bit_ infuriating," I informed her. She was too perceptive for my own good.

"Just a bit?" she said as a grin tugged at the corners of her lips. That was, of course, where my gaze fell and her cheeks immediately darkened.

I chuckled, and then looked back at the magazine in my lap. "It was just an idea," I told her.

* * *

><p>"You had Rosalie do <em>what<em>?" I hissed later that night. Bella was fast asleep in her apartment, and I'd snuck out to see Alice and Jasper when I'd been certain she wouldn't wake.

"You said we needed to get her back to Forks," Alice reminded me stubbornly. "And she wouldn't listen to _you_."

"So you're going to blow up her _truck_?" I asked incredulously.

Alice shrugged carelessly, but to her credit the expression on her face was a bit remorseful.

"She _loves _that truck," I said angrily.

"You really know a lot about this girl," Jasper remarked dryly. "I thought you barely knew her."

I shot him a dirty look and then returned my gaze to Alice. "At least have her blow up Charlie's cruiser instead."

"Edward, I'm doing her a favor," Alice insisted. "That truck is on its last wheel! She needs a new vehicle anyway."

"The cruiser, Alice!" I repeated as I headed for the door. "I'll be waiting for the call."

"Rosalie's going to be mad!" I heard Alice yell as I left.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

The sound of my bedroom door being flung open roused me from my slumber and _very_ nice Edward dream; the sudden light made me groan in protest. My eyes flew open just as Edward pulled my suitcase out from underneath my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice scratchy from sleep. A look at the clock informed me that it was just after three in the morning.

"Your father just called," Edward said, and from his voice I could tell that something had happened.

"What's going on?" I asked as I threw my legs over the side of my bed and stood, suddenly wide awake.

"His police cruiser was blown up," he answered, his eyes sweeping over my body.

"What? When?" I asked, my chest tightening with anxiety as I forced my hands to remain at my sides under his perusal.

"It just happened. We're going to Forks, Bella," he said firmly.

"But—"

"There was a note left on the windshield of your truck. Do you want to know what it said?" he asked me.

I wasn't sure I did, but I nodded wordlessly anyway.

"'Next time it won't be your car. It'll be your daughter.' _That's _what it said," he snapped.

"This is because of _me_?" I whispered, biting down on my lower lip.

"Don't do that!" Edward scolded shortly; I almost thought he sounded panicked, but that was just silly. "You'll bleed." There was a short pause. "Are you ready to take this seriously now?"

I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes. "You have to keep him safe," I said firmly.

"I will," Edward promised in a low voice as he pulled my closet door open, and then turned to face me. "But I can't do it from here, Bella."

I nodded in understanding. "Then we'll go to Forks," I conceded.

"Let's get packing," he agreed.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken us long to pack. In fact, Edward had already finished by the time he'd come into my room to wake me up.<p>

Guilt assaulted me as I looked out the window of the plane; it was going too slow for me. I wanted to see my dad _now_.

If I hadn't been so stubborn…if I'd let him hire someone to look into this the first time it had happened we might not even be in this mess. My stomach churned as I realized how easy it had could have been for my dad to get hurt…how easily it could happen again.

My dad was right. And so was Edward. I may not have been on board with having him protect me before, but I sure as hell was now.


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: I don't like the title of this story, so I've decided to change it...I just wanted to let you know in case you get an alert for the next chapter. As always, thank you so much for reading! :)_

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

"I see the _human _arrived safely," Rosalie said with obvious disgust as I walked into the living room.

After our flight had landed, I'd brought Bella directly to my house. She'd, of course, fought me each mile of the drive. I'd tried telling her that her that it was at her father's insistence we not make any stops, including the police station where he worked. But she was desperate to see him. It was only when she'd finally talked to him in the car and he'd assured her he'd be over later to see her that she'd let it go.

"Yes," I said shortly as I sat down on the opposite end of the sectional sofa from Rosalie.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked brightly as she practically skipped into the room, Jasper at her side.

"Settling in," I answered. "Thank you for the bed."

Alice smiled in answer and then motioned her head toward the kitchen. "The refrigerator is stocked, too."

"Good." I took a moment to glare at both of my sisters before I spoke again. "Though I _do _think the note may have been a bit much," I said through gritted teeth.

"What note?" Alice asked in a bored tone.

I turned to Rosalie. "You didn't tell her about the note?"

Rosalie stared at me in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Oh, come on, Rose—" I'd been about to scold her, but the confusion was real. I could hear her searching through her mind for even a hint of recognition at what I was talking about, but there was none.

"Edward, _what _note?" Alice asked her tone anxious this time.

"You…you two didn't leave the note on Bella's truck?" I asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Do we _look _like we're in the know?"

I frowned. "There was no way Emmett would have left it?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "Emmett wouldn't take part in _any_ of it. He said something about Carlisle not approving of blowing up a police cruiser, and that was the end of it. I planted the bomb on my own." She grinned. "It was the most fun I've had in decades."

I rolled my eyes; Rosalie's phony disgust with human life was tiresome. "Then _where_ did it come from?" I asked.

Rosalie shrugged. "I have no idea."

I turned to my other sister, the _sane _one. "Alice?"

Alice raised her eyebrows in consternation and shook her head. "I don't know, Edward. I…I haven't seen anything. But…it doesn't help that I'm not sure who or what I'm looking for."

"We're looking for one of _us_," Jasper reminded her.

"I know _that_. But until I know who it is, until I can _see _them…" Alice's voice trailed off.

"Until they get closer to Bella," I finished.

Alice nodded, a solemn look on her face. "I'm sorry, Edward," she said.

"It's not your fault, Alice," I assured her, not wanting her to dwell on it. She took too much on herself as it was. "Did you fill Carlisle in on our theory?"

Jasper nodded. "He thinks it's highly unlikely that someone is trying to out our existence," he informed me.

"I'd like to think that, too, but that's the only sense I can make of this."

"It's either one extreme or the other," Alice said. "Either they're so desperate to keep our existence hidden that they're willing to kill Bella, or they want so much for it to be public that they're willing to target her to thrust us in the spotlight."

"_What_?" Rosalie hissed. "Why haven't I heard any of this until now?"

"For one thing we were just tossing ideas around last night, and this happened to be one of them," I told her. "And for another, I thought you might overreact," I finished dryly.

"Overreact? You are protecting a _human_ at the expense of our kind being revealed. How could I possibly overreact to that?" she shot back.

"Rosalie—"

"No!" she argued as she sprung to her feet in a catlike motion. "You think _one _human is worth being discovered? What is _wrong _with you, Edward? Now I realize I've never understood your morbid curiosity with mankind, but I say we throw this girl to the wolves so to speak and be on our way!"

My eyes flew to Jasper. "You didn't this was a good time for mood control?"

"Awww…let my girl go off," Emmett said with a grin as he entered the room. "Look how hot she is when she gets all heated up like that."

One look at him and I couldn't hold back a grin. "Grisly, I presume?" I asked in a teasing tone.

Emmett looked down at his bloody white shirt and chuckled. "I know, I know. I need to work on my table manners."

I returned his chuckle and then started to fill him in on what was going on when Alice interrupted.

"Ahhh…Edward…" she said warningly.

"Dammitt!" I sprung to my feet and was up the stairs in a flash. I stopped just in the doorway of my bedroom. "It's a _long _way down."

Bella gasped as she jumped back from the window, her hand flying to her throat in surprise. "How did you…?"

"Were you gonna try to bolt?" I asked accusingly as the scent of blood pumping frantically through her veins taunted me. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she practically gasped for air.

"I could have fallen out the window!" she informed me.

I shrugged as I leaned against the doorjamb. "Not if you weren't leaning halfway out of it," I returned.

Bella sighed. "I just want to see my dad," she said.

"Bella," I said softly, putting my hands into my pockets as I walked further into the room. "You're going to see him soon."

"I just…I need to know that he's all right," she said, wringing her hands anxiously in front of her.

"And he needs to know that _you _are. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out that you broke your promise to him?"

"But I didn't—"

"You promised you do what I told you to," I reminded her.

She lifted her chin defiantly. "You didn't tell me I couldn't jump out the window."

I laughed at her logic. "That's true," I conceded. "Fine. You can't jump out windows…you can't sneak out front doors…you can't get into a car with anyone but me…does that cover it?"

She nodded, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "I think so, but…just to be clear…I can sneak out _back_ doors?"

"Bella Swan…" I said unable to resist returning her grin. "You are going to be the _death_ of me."


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

I felt a bit better now that I'd seen my father. Edward had assured me he was fine, but hearing it and seeing it were two very different things.

Of course, the fact that he'd felt the need to exit the police station through the back and ride incognito with Carlisle had me up in arms. That meant he suspected someone was watching him. Or worse—following him. He'd called me from Carlisle's cell phone when they'd left the station, and what should have taken them forty minutes to get here—at most—had taken an hour and a half. I knew they hadn't made any stops, so that meant they were taking extra precautions in case they _were_ being followed. The thought sent a chill down my spine.

"You OK?" Edward asked.

"Fine," I answered dismissively, my eyes remaining on the television screen I wasn't really watching. My mind was too preoccupied for that.

"Then why are you tapping your foot?" he asked.

I immediately stopped my fidgeting and turned to look at his smirking face. "I can't be nervous for my dad?" I asked snappily.

"Of course you can," he assured me patiently.

I sighed as I stood, then walked around the coffee table and began pacing in front of it. "I don't know why I can't go stay with him," I insisted.

"Yes, you do," Edward said dismissively, his eyes returning to the book in his hands. Frustrated, I leaned forward and yanked it away from him.

"Shouldn't you be doing something more productive?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jasper are checking things out," he told me, reaching for the book. But I kept it out of his reach.

"_What _things?" I knew I was being pushy, but I didn't do helpless well.

"They're at your father's right now seeing if they can find anything the police might have missed."

If this was his way of trying to reassure me, it didn't work. "Did he give you the note that was left on my truck?"

Edward nodded and reached for the book; he was too quick for me this time.

With a sigh, I returned to my spot on the couch and flopped down onto it, my eyes closing. "Keep a close eye on me tonight," I warned him.

"Are you scared?" he asked me softly.

I shook my head. "No. But I'm going to have a hard time trying not to bolt."

"Bella—"

"He shouldn't be in that house unprotected! Not while I'm here in this…" With a frown, I opened my eyes and looked around the living room. "_Fortress._"

"Would it make you feel better if Emmett or Jasper kept watch?" he asked. He might have been trying to pacify me, but at least it gave me something to cling to.

"Actually, I'd feel better if Emmett _and _Jasper kept watch," I shot back.

"Done," Edward said as he stood. He placed the book on the coffee table and pulled his cell from his pocket. "I'll call them right now. Oh—and thanks for the warning about tonight. I'll be sure to keep a close eye on you."

I couldn't help but think that that sounded a bit like a threat and coupled with his earlier comment about me being the death of him—he'd actually sounded a bit pleased at the thought—I was completely confused.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

"You're right. It's the same scent," Carlisle commented.

"And you still don't recognize it?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't," he confirmed, then turned to Alice. "Still nothing?"

Alice shook her head. "Edward, I know you don't want to do this, but…if we could just take her out in public—"

"No," I cut in harshly. "They have to know we're involved by now. If we take her out, they'll be able to smell us—they already _have. _They knew Rosalie set the bomb on Charlie's cruiser, so they definitely know her scent."

"We could let her out with Charlie and stay close—"

"Absolutely not."

"Edward, if anyone decides to hurt her while I'm that close, I'll pick up on it," Alice promised.

"Edward's right," Esme chimed in. "I don't like the idea of using a young girl to lure whoever this is out into the open."

"It might be our only choice," Alice persisted. "Edward, you can't watch her forever—"

"Well, I _could_," I said dryly, "But she's not going to live forever."

Alice sighed. "You know what I mean. If you're right, and they do know we're involved, they're going to back off until she and her father think she's safe, and they'll decide they don't need you. _That's_ when they'll get to her."

"She's right," Jasper agreed as he strode into the room.

"I thought you were at Charlie's," I said, my tone a bit accusatory.

"Rosalie relieved me," he informed me. "Said she couldn't stand the smell of the human anymore."

"And she thinks _you _can?"

Jasper grinned. "For me it's just bloodlust. For her it's insane jealousy. Which one do _you_ think is worse?"

"You have a point," I sneered.

I heard Bella suddenly stir in her sleep and my gaze rose to the ceiling for a moment, then returned to Alice and Jasper. "We are _not _using her for bait," I told them one last time before racing for the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

My eyes flew open when my elbow hit something rock hard, then I quickly sighed in relief. It was just Edward, though I wasn't sure what he was doing in bed with me. I guess it _was _his bed; I'd merely commandeered it for a short period of time.

My gaze moved to his face; his eyes were closed. Curiosity got the best of me—I'd always wondered what was beneath Edward Cullen's clothes—and I placed my hand gently on his stomach, stroking my palm upward over his chest. Even through his t-shirt, the rest of him was as cold as his hand had been that day we'd gone running in the park. He really must have _horrible_ circulation.

I stopped halfway up his chest and lifted my eyes to study his face. I gasped, jerking my hand back at the knowing smirk on his face. His eyes were wide open.

His thumb and forefinger circled my wrist before I could pull them away and I looked down at his hold. "What are you…?"

"What are _you _doing?" he asked in a low voice.

I felt my cheeks heat at his question; I didn't want to admit I'd been thinking about the one kiss we'd shared. "I…I…do you ever think about graduation day?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"No," he said quickly.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed as I tried to shift away from him on the mattress. But his free hand gripped my waist and I was trapped. I winced. "Edward—"

"I think about graduation _night_." His gaze fell to my mouth. "I think about how soft your lips were…I think about the way you tasted…"

My breath caught in my throat as his eyes locked on mine. "Do you think ever think about doing it again?" I whispered, my fingers curling impulsively to clench his t-shirt.

"All the time," he whispered huskily.


	10. Chapter 10

_Edward_

I was supposed to be _pretending _to be her boyfriend not actually vying for the part, but I couldn't stop my hand from tangling in her hair or my fingertips from cradling the back of her head.

Her eyes darkened with desire; her lids slid shut as I gradually pulled her head down to mine. Her heartbeat accelerated, and the sound of her elevated blood pressure played in my ears. My throat ached with the thirst I'd barely been able to contain each time our paths had crossed in high school.

I closed my eyes just before our lips met and as hers parted, I hissed at the warm air whispering against my skin while her breathing came in more shallow gasps.

"Edward," she begged in a whimper as her fingers gripped the fabric of my t-shirt. But it wasn't her hands I wanted to feel. My thumb and forefinger circled her wrist and I gave it a tug. When I pulled her hand out to the side, her body came crashing down onto mine and I lifted my head to close the last bit of space between us.

My tongue delved deep between her waiting lips; I was ravenous for her flavor. I swirled my tongue around her mouth, leaving no spot untouched as I memorized every spot that made her purr…every surface that made her moan. She rubbed her upper body back and forth over mine, and I was unable to stifle a primal growl as her nipples tightened against my chest. She giggled at the sound, and then proceeded to lift her leg over my hips in an attempt to straddle me.

I laced my fingers with hers to give her a bit of leverage, and she squeezed my hand forcefully as she began to rock her hips back and forth over my lower belly. It wasn't until I grasped her waist so tightly she cried out in pain that I had the sense to break our kiss.

I moved my hand to her shoulder and pushed her just far enough away that our lips separated. Her forehead fell to my chest as she panted for air. It took a few moments before she finally regained her ability to breathe evenly, and she moved off of me and rolled over onto her back, one arm resting over her head.

"Kissing is _so _underrated," she whispered.

With a chuckle, I rolled up onto my side and wrapped an arm around her waist as I buried my face in her neck. "_I'll_ say."

* * *

><p>"You are in <em>way <em>over your head here, Edward," Alice scolded me.

"Alice, I don't know what—"

"You practically _sunk_ your teeth into Bella's neck!" she exclaimed, hands waving frantically in the air.

"You know I'd never—"

"You keep telling me that, Edward, but my visions are changing so quickly that I can't keep up with you! One second your teeth are piercing her skin; the next—"

"I get the picture, Alice," I snapped.

"Do you?" she shot back. "Because I don't think you do! She is _human,_ Edward!"

Though I did appreciate the fact that her tone was different from when Rosalie spat the very same word, I didn't like this conversation. It wasn't as if I _needed_ to be reminded that Bella was human. Her fragility had just been seared into my mind when I'd clenched her too tightly; my passion was, and always would be, too much for her to handle.

"Edward," Alice said softly as she slunk down next to me onto the couch. "I think you know the fact that she is human doesn't bother me. But she's a _healthy _human," she persisted.

"I know that," I said miserably.

"A healthy human girl you have been carrying a torch for since you first laid eyes on her. If you're going to change her Edward—"

"I'm _not!" _I hissed.

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then licked her lips. I recognized it as an effort to gain patience. "Fine. You're not," she said. "But let's pretend for a second—"

With a groan, I fell back against the cushions.

"That you _are_," she finished undeterred. "Don't do it like _this,_" she begged. "Make sure she knows what you are first."

I laughed bitterly. "You want me to tell her I'm a monster?"

"I want you tell her that you're _different_," she corrected. "Give her a choice, Edward. The choice _we_ never had. Because if you don't…she'll hate you forever...whether you change her or not."

"Why are we even having this conversation, Alice? It's not like I'm in love with her," I said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're asking me to do an awful lot of coddling tonight," she remarked dryly.

"I'm not—"

"How many girls have you kissed?" she asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with—"

"How many, Edward?" she interrupted sternly.

I had a feeling that if I'd been human, my cheeks would have heated. Despite my age, I wasn't the most experienced man on the planet. I wasn't even experienced for a seventeen year old boy. "That's none of your business," I said.

"You _know _I've seen it happen, Edward," she whispered.

"So you've been telling me for years."

"If we did it now…"

"Alice!"

"Just listen to me, Edward. If you told her the truth, and she _did _want to be one of us, it would be so much easier to protect her."

"Alice, she barely knows me. She's not going to want to be one of us!" I said vehemently. "And even if she did, I would _never_ allow it to happen! Are you _trying _to anger me?"

"No," Alice said quietly. "But if you recall correctly, the subject of Bella has always made you a tad hot-headed, Edward."

I hated to admit it, but she was right. She'd shared with me the visions she'd had regarding Bella from the moment she'd arrived in Forks to live with her father. At first, Alice had been hopeful, thinking I'd finally get to experience what she had with Jasper…what Carlisle had with Esme. But it would never happen. No matter what else happened, I would never let her become what I was...what _we _were.

"No!" I said angrily, reading the notion that crossed her mind.

"I just think—"

"Jasper and Emmett _cannot _protect Bella better than I can," I said violently.

I may trust _my _existence with them, but Bella's life was too precious for anyone's hands but mine.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bella_

I was ready to come out of my skin. All I'd seen for the last six days were Cullen walls, and while I may not have ever been one to constantly be on the go, I'd never spent six days housebound. Except in the fourth grade when I'd had chicken pox. I hadn't liked it then, and I didn't like it now.

Charlie had come for supper, and I had an idea that was Edward's way of trying to keep me in touch with the rest of the world. The fact of the matter was that it wasn't enough. I hadn't realized it, but over the course of the last few months, I'd acclimated myself to city life. And I sort of _liked _it. I liked people watching, I liked the men on the street trying to sell me knock off purses, and I liked the fresh produce stand on the sidewalk just outside of my building. I liked it _all_. And dammitt, I wanted to go back.

I flopped down onto Edward's bed with a huff and lay there for a few moments staring up at the ceiling. Then with a growl, I sat up and turned toward the pillow on the other side of the bed. Drawing my elbow back, I made a fist and punched it as hard as I could. I'd barely seen Edward since we'd kissed, and now I was frustrated. He was setting a bad precedent of kissing me and then disappearing before we could talk about it. Or at the very least…acknowledge that there was somethingbetween us.

I didn't know if he was avoiding me or if he was busy 'hunting' my stalker. Either way, I was mad as hell. He could at least come in to update me every now and then!

And maybe, if the mood so struck his highness, kiss me again.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

I ran a hand over my face in frustration. We were no closer to locating Bella's vampire stalker now than we'd been before finding out she had one. And now things were getting physical. True, we'd only kissed, but that wasn't all I'd wanted to do. All this time I'd been so caught up trying to control my thirst for Bella, and as it turned out that was the least of my problems. It would have been so easy for me to flip her over onto her back and do everything I wanted to do to her, but the ramifications of that could be fatal. I had to find a way to control my lower body's physical reaction to her…and while I was at it, my thoughts.

I was beginning to think that Alice was right, that the only way we were going to get him out into the open was to bring Bella out in public. I hated even considering that. Because the truth was there was only so much we could do in public without drawing attention to our family. But if things could play out here, on our turf, we would have a much better advantage. I had an inkling, though, that when all was said and done, that's not how it was going to go down.

"Bella's climbing the walls," I said as I looked out the window, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Humans aren't like us, Edward. They need to be constantly entertained," Alice informed me from the couch.

"You and Jazz need to be constantly entertained," I remarked dryly.

"Yes, but we entertain each other," she said with a giggle. "You should try it sometime."

"Are you suggesting I sleep with Bella?" I asked in disbelief as I turned around to face my sister.

Alice snorted. "God, no! You'd break the poor girl in two," she said. "But everyone needs an outlet, Edward. And sex is—"

"Not something I'm going to talk about with you," I cut in.

Alice sighed. "It's a fact of life," she insisted.

I quirked a brow at her.

"And un-death," she muttered. "If you think she's getting bored, then take her to do something…_human_."

"Like what?"

"Take her out to dinner," she suggested. "Or—oooh! Take her to a movie! Dinner and a movie!"

"You mean take her on a date?" I asked dryly.

Alice shrugged. "Well it wouldn't hurt to warm her up to us before she's changed," she pointed out.

I sighed. My sister was like a dog with a bone she got an idea in her head. "Dinner and a movie," I said. "Fine. Are you ready to go now?"

"Me?" Alice asked.

"Sure. You and Jazz are coming with us."

Alice jumped spritely to her feet. "Oooh! A double date. Fun!" she exclaimed.

"It's not a date," I groaned.

"It is for _me_," Alice said in a teasing tone as she winked at me. "And something tells me I'm going to get lucky afterwards!"

Her sing-song voice was grating on my nerves.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

I was pacing back and forth—maybe stomping was more accurate—when Edward walked into the room with a smirk on his face. "Everything OK?" he asked, his tone filled with amusement.

"No!" I answered huffily. "I've been inside for five days, Edward! I feel like I'm about to become unhinged. I feel like…no! You know what I feel like?"

Edward took a step backward, not a bad move at the moment considering my mood. "What?" he asked, his tone cautious.

"I feel like Baby, in Dirty Dancing," I told him. "When she and Johnny are supposed to do their first dance and he won't teach her the lifts because he doesn't think she's ready? _That's _how I feel!"

"I didn't…see Dirty Dancing," he told me.

"Chick flick," I said as if that explained it. "Edward, I need to get out of here. _Please!_" I hated my tone, hated that I was begging, but I was desperate for civilization. "Just for a little while?" I walked over to him and rested a hand on his chest. "_Please?_" I said again.

He studied me for a moment, giving me a chance to regain my sanity, I was sure, before he sighed. "How about Port Angeles?" he finally asked. "Dinner and a movie."

"Is this…" My voice trailed off as I stumbled backwards, my voice stammering. "Are you…are we…"

"Alice and Jasper are coming, too," he said quickly. "It was actually Alice's idea."

Well…that answered _that _question. This was, most certainly, _not _a date. But at this point, I didn't care. I just wanted out.

"That sounds great," I said in relief.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bella_

"You're not wearing any makeup." Those were the first words out of Edward's mouth once I'd descended the stairs and entered the living room.

I shook my head. "Nope. I know I'm not a _huge _celebrity, but I get recognized less when I'm not made up. I was thinking the last thing we need is for me to be noticed," I told him.

Edward nodded in agreement, and I felt my cheeks flush as he looked me up and down. This may not have been a date, but it _was_ my first opportunity in six days to don something other than a pair of jeans. I'd settled on a khaki skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a turquoise t-shirt with sleeves that just reached my elbows. It was shirred on the sides which, according to the tags that had been on it when it was sent to me, was supposed to accentuate my slender figure. A pair of medium brown flats completed my outfit.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward had changed as well, and I had to admit that it lifted my spirits a bit.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

"Bella, you're not a prisoner in our house, you know that, right?"

Alice's soft voice drifted from the back seat of my Volvo, and I had to stifle a groan. Of course Bella wasn't a prisoner in our house, but the last thing I needed was my sister giving her ideas. Or worse, becoming her ally! I was quite sure that, given enough time together, the girls would prove to be quite a commanding pair.

Bella was rather charming, and what was most amazing was that she seemed to have no idea of her wiliness. Alice would be immediately taken with the human, and it would be two against one (three if you counted Jasper, because there was nothing he could deny my sister) and I wouldn't have a prayer of keeping Bella safe. Alice would be parading her in public for all eyes to see, including the vampire or vampires who were targeting her.

"I'm sure she knows that, Alice," I hissed through gritted teeth.

She met my eyes in the rearview mirror. "Maybe she needs to be reminded, Edward. You _can _be a bit heavy handed at times."

Bella laughed humorlessly. "A bit?" she asked in a wry tone.

Even Jasper was fighting back a chuckle at that. Less than five minutes in the car and she was charming even the most somber of Cullen's!

"It's my job to protect you," I reminded her sternly.

"Yes, I know," she said with a sigh. "And it's my job to make it easy for you."

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

Since it was so early, we'd decided to see a movie first and have dinner later. Alice had picked the film—a romantic comedy—which wasn't my thing at all. I'd have preferred a good action flick any day. But I was willing to admit that because I'd been doing nothing but watching movies for six days straight, I could just be being a bit harsh.

When I'd dozed off, Alice had confessed that she'd only chosen the movie because she thought I'd like it. That was when it got much better…but only because we started making fun of the cheesy dialogue. The usher had approached us and asked us to quiet down after our endless giggling.

That was a lot more fun than questioning the chill that had been radiating from Edward's entire being. What _was_ it with him?

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

We'd had dinner at a little Italian bistro tucked just off Main Street. Bella and Alice had continued getting to know one other better, and I wasn't sure about Jasper, but _I'd_ felt like a third wheel. The dim light inside the building had lent itself to a romantic atmosphere, but their giggling had all but negated it.

We sauntered along Main Street making our way back to the car. The girls had apparently tired themselves out, and while Bella kept a safe distance from me, Alice had both her arms wrapped around Jasper's. She was gazing up at him, her musical laugh filling the air at whatever it was he'd just said. I wasn't paying much attention to them. I was much more worried about Bella's shivering.

That was when the familiar smell hit me.

_Edward!_

Much to their credit neither one visibly reacted, but Alice and Jasper recognized it, too, and both their tones, though only in my head, were filled with urgency.

I nodded my head faintly to let them know I smelled it, too.

_We need to separate_, Alice thought. Again, I nodded.

"Oh, look," she said, not missing a beat as she pointed to a small shop across the street. "I've always wanted to go in there." She turned back to Bella and me. "We'll meet you at the car?"

And before either one of us could say a word, she'd whisked Jasper across the street and into the building. And there was no doubt in my mind, out through the back entrance in search of our interloper.

I lifted the corners of my lips in a half hearted grin and reached for Bella's hand, tugging her to my side and wrapping a protective arm around her.

"What are you—"

"Did you enjoy getting out tonight?" I interrupted softly.

"Yes, but…what are you—"

"Bella, I'm not good for you," I interrupted her. I was taking her off guard, but that was exactly what I'd intended.

"Oh, trust me, I know!" she shot back heatedly. She winced when I flinched at her words. "I don't mean that you're not good _enough_ for me," she clarified. "I mean…I can't believe I'm going to say these words aloud…but there are times when I feel _consumed_ by thoughts of you, Edward. I can't concentrate on anything else! It's as if you…saturate my entire being." She shook her head, her voice on the verge of hysteria now. "And it doesn't feel normal! It doesn't even feel…_human_," she said desolately. "I shouldn't be so drawn to you! I _barely_ know you."

I was surprised to find we'd come to a stop; even more surprised when I realized it had been _my_ doing. But her words had shocked me—into paralysis apparently. I'd assumed she was like every other human…with no idea whatsoever of our existence…but as it turned out, she had a sixth sense she wasn't even aware of.

In all of my undead 'life,' I'd never wanted to tell anyone what I was. But in this moment, aside from Bella's safety, there was nothing I wanted more than to tell her who I was—_what _I was. All of her candor had rendered me defenseless, and it was exactly where I wanted to be. My hand found her cheek as I stared down into her brown eyes, swirling with confusion.

"Bella…"I whispered, as my head began it's descent.

"No!" she hissed.

I stepped back, surprised by the intensity of her tone.

"Don't you dare kiss me!" she exclaimed, her tone suddenly breathless.

I stared at her in surprise which apparently compelled her to explain.

"Not unless you have an encore presentation planned for later."

When I started to actually consider giving her what she wanted, I had to admit that Alice might be right. Emmett or Jasper could probably do a better job of protecting Bella's body.

Especially with the thoughts running through my head right now.


	13. Chapter 13

_**a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter.**  
><em>

_Edward_

"Again," I commanded in frustration.

With a sigh, Alice began to go over the events of the 'chase' once again…she and Jasper entering the little shop, and then sneaking out the fire exit in the back. They'd traced the scent up and down a few alley ways until finally they reached a ratty old sweater—reeking with the smell of the vampire who'd sent Bella the letters.

It had been a dead end.

"Someone must have put the sweater on and worn it around town, then dropped it in the alley," Carlisle surmised.

"Someone knew we were there," Jasper agreed.

"Because they've been watching us," Alice said angrily. "_Why_ can't I see them?"

I shrugged. "It could have been a last minute decision. Whoever it was could have paid a human to wear the sweater, and since the human had no idea what was going on, you wouldn't have seen it," I reminded her.

Alice sighed. "What good is my 'gift' if it doesn't work?" she asked in frustration.

"It's never been fool proof," Jasper reminded her in amusement.

"Yes, well…the loopholes have never bothered me before. I'm so mad I could spit!" she said. Her uncharacteristic show of annoyance was so comical that it nearly brought a smile to my lips. Nearly.

"He's getting bolder."

"He…or they?" Jasper asked, reminding us of all the possible scenarios we'd visited.

"It's a tough one to call," Carlisle said.

"Is Bella OK?" Esme asked as she entered the room.

"She has no idea that anything even happened," I informed my mother.

She nodded as she took a seat on the sofa next to Carlisle. "It's probably better that way."

"How is that _better_?" Alice hissed. "Don't you think she'd be better off if she _knew_ what kind of danger she was in? For God's sake, Edward, it might—at the very _least_—make her more compliant!"

"Oh, right," I said caustically. "And what do I say to her, Alice? 'Careful of the vampires, Bella. They bite.'"

Alice gave me a dirty look. "You could be a bit more eloquent."

"And you could be a bit more intelligent!" I hissed. "Do you know what the Volturi would do if we 'outed' ourselves to her?"

"They wouldn't have to know," she said.

"Alice," Carlisle said quietly, his tone drawing every eye in the room. "Your brother's right. We can't put her in danger."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

Carlisle arched a brow. "Unless, of course, you _are_ willing to change her."

"What—"

"Thank you," Alice interrupted, a triumphant gleam in her eyes. "It's not the worst idea on the planet, Edward. You're already halfway in love with her. At least _think_ about it."

Halfway_? _I'd fallen off that ledge ages ago. "It's something to consider," I lied, hoping to pacify her. "For now, let's just keep Bella safe. The less she knows the better."

"There's more to know?"

My eyes flew to the stairs and sighed as Bella stood there, a stunned expression on her face. How in the _hell_ had the fact that she was descending the stairs escaped five sets of vampire ears? My eyes flew to Alice and she looked away. She'd known. I'd have to deal with that later. But for now, I turned back to the staircase.

"Bella—"

She shook her head as she turned and ran back up the stairs. I followed, struggling to keep a human pace. When I finally walked into my room, she was shoving things into her suitcase.

My eyes flew from her face to the piece of luggage and back again. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving," she answered harshly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You can't leave," I argued.

She stood there for a moment, staring at my face; her expression was full of fury. "_What_ is there to know?" she asked.

"Bella—"

"The less I know the better, right? Wrong! This is _my _life on the line here, Edward" she said, jamming her index finger against her chest for emphasis. "Or so everyone keeps telling me. But aside from the letters, I've seen no proof of that. So I'm asking you again: _What_ is there to know?"

She studied my face expectantly, and when I didn't answer, she laughed bitterly and turned away. Intent on packing, she threw things haphazardly into her suitcase. "I'm not staying here," she informed me. "You're not telling me everything, and I don't feel like I can trust you to keep me safe," she admitted. "Unless you want to be one hundred percent honest with me, Edward, we're done. I'm flying to Los Angeles, and I'll get a bodyguard when I land," she said as she zipped her suitcase.

"Los Angeles?" I asked in surprise. "What are you going to Los Angeles for?"

"Because Coty Brant has a movie premiering tomorrow night, and my agent wants me to attend. It'll give me some good exposure," she explained.

I immediately recognized his name as her co-star in the movie she was making about the Quileute legends. "You're damn right it'll give you some good exposure!" I shouted furiously. "For crazed gunmen and overzealous fans!"

"I think the overzealous fans are part of the job," she reminded me dryly, pulling her suitcase off the bed and starting for the door.

"Bella, your agent is just looking to make millions," I reminded her, blocking her exit.

She shrugged. "I'm happy to comply." When she tried to sidestep me, I moved with her. She pursed her lips in annoyance. "I thought I wasn't a prisoner in your house."

I sighed, making a last ditch effort to keep her safe. "What about that encore you wanted?" The question came out before I could think twice.

"Are you offering yourself up to me?" she asked in astonishment.

"What if I was? Would you stay?" I shot back.

"For the night," she answered quickly.

I shook my head. "You'd stay the night for a quick…tryst, but not to stay safe?"

"I don't _trust_ you," she reminded me.

"But you'd sleep with me. That makes no sense."

She shrugged. "My feelings for you have never made sense. I'm _used _to that. What I'm not used to—is being lied to."

"Bella—"

"Either you tell me the truth, Edward, or I walk out that door."

I sighed, knowing she had me. "Fine," I said through gritted teeth. "I'll tell you everything."

She glared at me shrewdly. "Everything?" she pressed.

My gaze met hers unblinkingly. "Everything."


	14. Chapter 14

_Edward_

_Eloquence, Edward._

Alice's voice inside my head was clear and concise…and demanding; I couldn't hold back a grimace. She was so certain that Bella was ready to know what we were.

"Put the suitcase down," I growled.

The sound of her curls rustling as Bella shook her head back and forth wasn't a surprise. She hadn't been compliant yet. Why should I believe she'd start now?

"You've been evasive since this whole thing began. So until I'm satisfied with your answer, this is what you get." I couldn't help but admire her challenging tone; she truly believed she could just walk away from me.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, using the time to try and devise some sort of distorted account of the truth. I walked past her and to the plush chair in one of the corners near the wall of windows in my room, sitting down as a show of surrender. Of course I didn't trust her, but she needed to at least believe I did. It was the only way I could gain hertrust.

Her body turned so her gaze could follow my movements, but the grip on her suitcase never lessened. When I met her eyes again, they were filled with doubt. _As well they should be_, I couldn't help but think.

"I've been having your apartment in New York watched," I admitted.

She nodded as if she'd expected that. "Of course you have. That's where the letters were delivered," she reminded me. Her reasonable tone took me by surprise. "Have you seen him?"

"No," I ground out. "And that's the problem. We keep finding letters that have been slipped under your front door, but we can't catch him."

"Can't you put a camera on the other side of the outside hallway?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I approached your landlord about that, but since your apartment building is like a college dorm for young celebrities, and they don't want their privacy compromised, it's not an option."

Bella sighed. "What do the letters say?"

I studied her face for a moment. "His anger is escalating."

"OK…" Bella said expectantly. "How can you tell?"

"Because he's threatening _me _now."

"You? Why is he threatening you?" she demanded.

"He's not happy that you left with me," I answered.

She stood there for a moment in silence as she chewed on her lower lip; the fact that I couldn't read her mind had never been so frustrating. I could see the flash of anxiety in her eyes as her mind worked.

"Bella—"

"That solves it, then," she said. "I can't have you trying to protect me if your life is in danger."

Standing, I moved until I was standing in front of her. "I'm in this now, Bella," I said, lowering my voice deliberately to a whisper so she'd have to fully concentrate on my words. "Your safety is the most important thing to me right now, and I'll be by your side until this is over."

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

I felt my heart leap in my chest as he spoke the words: _I'll be by your side until this is over. _

Seconds ago I'd been adamant about sending him away to keep him safe, and now the thought of him not being here once this was over was enough to knock the wind out of me. I let go of my suitcase as my stance wavered, grabbing Edward's upper arms for balance. He immediately reached up, his hands cupping my elbows while I gripped his biceps.

"Bella," he said, his tone urgent now. "He's not just talking about watching you anymore. He's talking about _killing _you."

"Wha—" I'd never had a panic attack before—or anything resembling one—but I was pretty sure the dark spots rapidly clouding my vision were a good indication that one was looming.

My feet suddenly disappeared from beneath me and Edward was cradling me against his chest as he strode to the bed. Once he was sitting, his grip tightened as he pulled me closer and began stroking my hair in a soothing manner.

"Breathe, Bella," he commanded softly. "Come on."

I drew in a deep breath but to my mortification, it was strained with a sob.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you," he promised.

I thought his choice of words was a bit odd: any_thing_ instead of any_one_, but I was too shaken to give it much thought. The idea that there was someone out there—someone who I didn't even know—that wanted to see me dead was terrifying. For the very first time since Edward Cullen had appeared on my doorstep to protect me, I felt helpless. "I believe you," I said, unable to hold back a sniffle.

As Edward's hand rhythmically stroked my hair, I began to feel inexplicably safe again. There was a strength in his gentle touch that calmed me and before I knew it, my eyelids were fluttering as I struggled to resist sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

"You didn't tell her," Alice said accusingly as I walked into the living room.

"I think the fact that someone wants to see her dead is enough for one day, Alice. Don't you?" I asked pointedly.

Though she refused to answer with words, I knew she agreed. Alice couldn't hide her thoughts from me. That was why her next words came as no surprise.

"We need to go to Los Angeles, Edward," she said.

I sighed as I sunk down into the couch cushions. "I know."

"Someone saw us last night, and we're going to be on the front page of the Port Angeles Gazette tomorrow," she warned. "We can't have someone here trying to delve into our past. We need to at least lead them away from Forks."

"Agreed," I said.

Alice nodded. "Jazz and I are leaving to hunt. Esme and Carlisle have gone to relieve Rose and Emmett from keeping an eye on Charlie's place. Do you want us to wait until they get back before we leave?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. Go. Feed," I told my sister.

"I'll get on-line and book us flights when we get back," she told me.

"Thank you, Alice," I said sincerely. "And not just for this."

Alice couldn't help but grin. "Are you talking about your ghastly personality over the last few days?" she asked with a giggle.

My lips twitched in answer. "Yes, Alice. That's exactly what I'm talking about," I answered.

She shook her head. "No need to thank me, Edward," she said with a wink. "Love will do that to you."

I sighed. "I'm not in lo—"

But my sister was already gone.

* * *

><p>Bella's breathing became more uneven as she pulled herself from slumber. As she rolled up onto her side to face me, the dark couldn't hide the thin smudges her tears had left on her cheeks.<p>

"Alice is going to book our flights to L.A.," I informed her.

She blinked in surprise. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "You're not a prisoner in our house," I reminded her.

She nodded uncertainly, and I watched as she lifted her hand to my face. She ran her fingertips lightly over my jaw until her hand cupped the back of my neck. She shifted so her body was closer to mine, lifting her leg to rest it between my thighs.

"Bella," I whispered raggedly.

"Don't tell me you don't want me," she whispered. "I don't believe you."

"You don't want this," I told her. "You're in a desperate situation."

"More than one. Edward, the only thing I've ever been desperate for is _you_. Please don't tell me no."

Her gaze was so mesmerizing that I couldn't tear mine away. All rational thought fled as her hand reached for the buttons on my shirt.

"Edward…I've been waiting _years _for an encore of that first kiss," she admitted.

"Silly Bella," I breathed as I lifted my hands to cup her face. "You're anticipating the encore so much that you've mistaken a simple kiss for the main show. That was just the teaser."

I took a moment to commit the look in her eyes to my memory before finally lowering my lips to hers. This memory was going to have to last me for an eternity.


	15. Chapter 15

__**a/n: It's been a long time since I've updated this one. I apologize for that. I'm hoping to be doing weekly posts until the story is finished. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

A shiver made its way down my spine at his words. He was making me promises that I could only hope he'd follow through on. I slid the third button on his shirt through the tiny hole and reached my hand beneath the fabric. His skin was ice cold. "Your circulation hasn't improved," I said breathlessly.

He turned his head just before his lips met mine and chuckled softly. "No," he agreed softly. "It hasn't."

He pulled back just enough to look at me as he stroked his thumb back and forth over my cheek. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

I felt myself flush under his intense stare. "So are you," I whispered.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this? For _you_?"

My heart began to race at Edward's confession, and I lifted my hand to his neck searching for his pulse. I couldn't help but wonder if his was racing, too. When I couldn't find it, my hands slipped beneath his shirt to skim over the hard planes of his stomach.

I reached for his buttons once again, suddenly desperate to rid him of his clothes. If we didn't hurry he might change his mind; I wasn't sure I could endure that. "Edward," I whispered urgently as I slid his shirt down over his shoulders.

He leaned forward, his lips capturing mine in a frenzied kiss. My mouth parted instantly, and his tongue lunged forth. It was cool when it touched mine, and I lifted my hands to his shoulders pushing him backward so I could crawl onto his lap. My inner thighs hugged his denim covered legs as I straddled him. I laced my fingers through his hair, and with a mild tug pulled his head back and slanted my face over his. My tongue brushed against his, relishing his taste.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

She was trying to command the kiss…to overpower me. I nearly laughed at the thought, but then she entwined her tongue with mine and any trace of humor vanished. Her taste washed over me, and I felt an ache I hadn't felt since I'd kissed her on the night we graduated.

Forcing myself to move slowly, I gently pushed her away taking care not to break our kiss. I didn't stop until she was beneath me. My hand grasped the hem of her t-shirt and she lifted her back up off the mattress so I could pull it off over her head; only then was I able to tear my lips from hers.

My hand cupped her throat in a possessive gesture before I splayed it over her bare chest. Her skin was like silk beneath my hands as it travelled down until the tip of my thumb and pinky brushed against her nipples. The sound of her breath catching drew my gaze to hers, and the look of fear in her eyes made me still. "Are you scared?" I asked tenderly.

"I…I've never done this before," she admitted.

"What?" I hadn't meant to sound so shocked, but she'd presumably been living life in the fast lane for the past few years.

She lifted her eyebrows. "Are you really going to make me say it again?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head. "If you've changed your mind—"

"I haven't," she said quickly as she shook her head back and forth. "I…I haven't."

It was thrilling to know that I was going to be the first man she'd slept with, but terrifying at the same time. Apprehension flowed through me as my mind taunted me. Was I going to be able to control myself? Would I hurt her?

"Edward?" she asked as her fingers cupped the back of my neck. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…afraid," I admitted softly.

"_You're _afraid?"

I nodded, my mouth suddenly dry. "That I won't…be able to stop myself from hurting you."

"It'll only be for a minute," she assured me in all of her humanly innocence. An anxious smile made its way across her face. "Then I'm told it'll feel…"

I laughed as her voice trailed off. "I would _love_ for you to finish that sentence," I replied teasingly.

Her smile widened, but she didn't say anything.

My head dipped down and I pulled a hardened peak between my lips. Her back arched off the bed, thrusting her breast further into my mouth and she moaned in response. She clutched the back of my head in an effort to hold me there. "Edward," she breathed as I used my tongue to tease her. "Please…"

There was no mistaking what she wanted—what we _both_ wanted. But I didn't want to rush this. She deserved better than that. But when she chose that moment to push her leg between my thighs and rub her knee against my arousal, I knew it was no use; I was going to give into her. I'd make it up to her next time.

_Next time?_

The thought came out of nowhere, surprising me. I knew this was wrong, that it shouldn't be happening. This was going to be a one-time thing…an attempt to get Isabella Swan out of my system once and for all.

I pulled my lips from her breast and reached for the waistband of her pajama bottoms. With a solid tug I pulled them, along with her panties, down over her legs and tossed them aside.

Scooting to the edge of the mattress, I made my way to my feet and reached for the button on my jeans.

Bella lifted herself up onto her elbows and absently licked her lips as she waited expectantly. The sight was enough to make me groan and I quickly shed the rest of my clothes before I once again covered her body with mine.

Her thighs tightened around my waist when our lips met once again. Reaching between her legs, I slid two fingers inside of her. She was wet and ready, and after years of fighting my craving for her, so was I.

My hand slid beneath her upper body and I pulled her closer as I pushed slowly inside of her. She inhaled sharply, and I stopped, giving her body a chance to adjust. "Breathe, Bella," I whispered after a few moments had passed. Her breath was warm on my cheek as she exhaled.

She was so tight…scorching as I pushed inside of her. I closed my eyes, reveling at how perfect Bella felt as she surrounded me.

Suddenly, my eyes flew open; I'd been prepared for all of _that_. But there was one thing that, no matter how much time I might have had, I would never have been able to ready myself for.

My teeth clenched as the scent of her blood—the most succulent scent I'd ever encountered—filled my nostrils.


End file.
